AU: The Kiss
by serving.ashton
Summary: What if Bella and Jacob Black had actually kissed before the phone rang? This is what I imagine would happen, so in yo face Jacob Black! NOT for anyone who loves JB&B stuff, because I hate him and as a result he will be severely hated on in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this was just going to be a one-shot, but now it's gonna be a two-shot, I think. Because Bella still has to explain to Edward. You know how guilty Bella's gonna feel, haha. I would too. DIE JACOB BLACK! DIE! Sorry... this is sort of my revenge on him for getting close to Bella, and what I imagine/hope would happen if they'd actually gone through with the kiss. I kinda like the idea that Bella never kissed anyone but Edward, but whatever, just an AU of my dreams.**

* * *

_Bella's Point of View_

He bent closer, and I was undecided. How could I? I didn't love him, not like Edward. His name made me flinch internally. But if I rejected him, I could lose my best friend. That was something I couldn't survive. Jacob Black kept me going, moving through my monotonous, secretly miserable, life. I couldn't function without my one love, but Jacob allowed me to pretend, to go on with my half-life and function. And despite what I pretended, what I did, I still was in love with _him_. I always would be, and I didn't think I'd ever want anyone else.

True, Jacob Black was more than a friend, or more than a brother. But there was nothing there. Maybe for him, but not for me. He was warm, funny, but not right.

The irony struck me; the difference between the two was uncanny. My love was cold, though warm and amazing on the inside, gorgeous beyond comparison, a vampire, stronger and faster, shorter. My friend was taller, not gorgeous or hot, though in his own way he was beautiful, and warm; not to mention he's a werewolf. Virtually opposites in so many ways in addition to those. Maybe that was why I picked him. Maybe that was why he didn't hurt me to talk to; the difference didn't remind me of him. Guilt flashed through me at the memories of the times that I'd used him, first to learn the stories of the cold ones, then to fix the motorcycles, and this whole time to help me with surviving. True, I loved Jacob as a friend, but if I hadn't needed the motorcycles, he would never have crossed my mind.

But still, the issue was here, as my mind flew in a flurry of thoughts. He was coming ever closer as the moment came by, and the conflict raged in my eyes. I came to a realization: I didn't want this. I couldn't. Then, just as I started to pull away and I said, "No," he pressed his lips to mine.

It was so wrong. Betrayal. Pain. Anger. Fear. Hurt. The weight crushed me, and I pushed away.

"No!" I managed before breaking down. Too much! Too much like _him_, yet nothing alike. I couldn't believe the agony that ripped through me. His face flashed before my eyes; the crevice in my chest broke open into a canyon, a river of pain coursing through it. I wrapped my arms fiercely along my torso and let out a scream. None the pain I'd experienced after he left me could measure up to this. It was not only the pain of his- Edward's- leaving, but also the terrible agony of knowing that I'd _kissed_ another boy. A boy I didn't love, a boy I'd tried not to, a boy, and a kiss that wasn't even a kiss. But a kiss nonetheless. A kiss that held nothing, no spark, no love, no feeling, no emotion, so different. But the only one I'd ever kissed before was- Edward. Nothing could replace that; I wanted Edward to be the only one I ever had or would kiss.

"Bella?" Jacob asked urgently, stepping towards me. I shook my head and stumbled back, sobbing. A tripped as I did so, landing on the ground hard, and I curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call, and she was instantly by my side. She moved her hands in over me without touching me, hesitant. Then she turned to glare at Jacob. "What did you do?" she demanded.

"I kissed her," Jacob sneered, sounding furious. Anger seeped into me just as my tears seeped out. Why should he be angry at her? I was the one who rejected him. Alice turned her head back to me and spoke. I could tell because her voice sounded closer.

"Bella, are you okay?" She moved her hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear, and I flinched back, shaking my head and rocking myself on my side, arms still tightly squeezing my waist to keep the canyon from cracking wider under the pressure. The memory Alice had inspired was painful.

_Edward looked at me. I could see love and care in his beautiful topaz eyes as I lay in his arms, looking up as he held me against his chest on my bed._

"_I love you," he told me. I smiled shyly, a blush stealing across my face. Edward's smile widened and he swooped down to kiss me on the neck._

"_I love you too," I responded, snuggling my head against his hard chest and shaking my head to cuddle closer. My hair got all over my face, and Edward tilted my head up again._

"_Don't hide," he ordered me gently. "Then I can't see you." Reaching out carefully, he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear._

I moaned in pain. The lie that he'd told me on that day, and so many others, was unbearable.

Alice pulled away instantly, seeming to make a connection between her actions and Edward. She disappeared out of the room for a second. I was so absorbed with my tears and hurt that I didn't even notice the phone ringing, until I heard Jacob Black speaking.

**(AN: Changing the script of what Jacob Black says ever so slightly... don't have my copy of New Moon with me, and I'm too lazy to go get it. Everything that is in italics AND bold is what I used from my memory of New Moon. I couldn't change it all, because I didn't know how or I liked what Stephenie Meyer did... Anyway, this is me giving her credit for those lines.)**

"Swan residence." I managed to see a blurry image of Jacob Black's posture stiffen.

"He's not here." All I could think of when Jacob said "he" was Edward, and my sobs deepened again. I would never escape the pain. He would never be here again.

"At the funeral." Jacob immediately hung up the phone after that, and I managed to bolt upright.

"Who did you hang up on?" I demanded tearfully, though my voice sounded weak. "In _my_ house?"

"He hung up on me!" Jacob sneered. _He_? He who?!

"Who?" I screeched, tears coursing down my face still, chin trembling.

"Carlisle Cullen." I swooned dizzily. So close I'd been to hearing another voice, another voice of the family I'd dreamt of belonging to. I _had_ belonged too, until that unforgettable, yet closed off, day.

Alice came into the room. I blinked away the tears and stared at her, worried.

She looked at me with horror, like she was going to be sick.

"Bella," she whispered through her icy lips. I leaned closer, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I whispered back.

"Edward." _**My body reacted faster than my mind.**_ I swayed and collapsed back onto the floor. Snarling issued from Jacob Black, while Alice shook me.

"Bella!" she urged. "Wake up!"

"_**What did you do to her?"**_ Jacob demanded.

"Stop, dog. You don't want to phase so near to her."

I blinked my eyes rapidly, but couldn't see. Everything, my entire scope of vision, was pure white. I could feel that my eyes were open though. Finally everything came back, and I shuddered and sat up shakily.

"What's wrong?" I shook Alice. "What's wrong with hi-Edward?" I demanded. Alice looked at me.

**(AN: this is new too)**

"What was he thinking?" Alice cried, ignoring me. Flipping out her silver phone, she dialed so fast I couldn't see her fingers.

"_**Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle, **_**now**_**... Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice paused now, listening with an expression what grew more appalled every second. Her mouth opened into a little O of horror, and the phone shook in her hand.**_

"_**Why?" she gasped. "**_**Why**_** would you do that, Rosalie?... Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?... Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine– I was wrong... It's a long story... But you're wrong about that part too, that's why I'm calling... Yes, that's exactly what I saw.. It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."**_ Alice snapped the phone shut so hard that a piece of plastic came off. Her eyes were miserable.

"Alice!" I said, cutting her off desperately. "Carlisle is back though. He called-" I had to stop her before whatever torturous words she spoke destroyed my shell-of-a-life.

"When?" she asked, eyes empty.

"Half a minute ago."

"_**What did he say?"**_

"_He_ talked to him," I said, eyes watering. I winced in pain at the memory of what had happened, and the crevice opened again.

"_**He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.**_

"_**Is that everything?" Alice demanded, her voice like ice.**_

"_**Then he hung up on me,"**_

"And that Charlie was at the funeral," I whispered, unable to bring myself to speak with any strength.

_**Alice jerked her head back toward me. "What were his exact words?"**_

"_**He said, 'He's not here'**_ and then he said,_** 'At the funeral.'"**_

Alice's expression looked like she was about to pass out, horrified and pained with a look of someone with the stomach virus.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked.

"_**That wasn't Carlisle on the phone,"**_ She informed me with a shudder of dry sobs wracking her body.

"_**Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled...**_

Alice ignored Jacob, continuing with her explanation.

"_**It was Edward. He thinks you're dead." These words weren't the ones I'd been afraid of, and the relief cleared my heard.**_ My mind began to function normally again, moving somewhat out of the comatose state it had submersed in to, though I was never truly free of it in my half-life.

"Rosalie though I killed myself, and she told him." I pieced together.

"Yes," Alice admitted angrily. "She believed it though, to her credit. But why didn't she think? Why did she track him down? Didn't she care?"

"He though _he_ meant _my_ funeral," I realized. It hurt. I'd been so close to hear his voice. If only I hadn't fallen apart when _he'd_ kissed me. Now it was his name too that I couldn't think of without pain. I blinked away my watering eyes, gripping the rug tightly.

"You don't look very upset," Alice said, eyes peering into mine.

"It's not like he'll do anything. He's moved on, and you'll tell him next time you see him, so..." Alice looked at my with pity and horror, strangling the words in my throat in fear.

"_**Bella, Edward won't call again. He believe her."**_ I blinked, not comprehending.

"I- Don't- Understand." I couldn't make myself say the words, mouthing them weakly.

"He's going to Italy."

My mind immediately raced to the day we lay on the couch- another memory I was forbidden to think of.

"_You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die. Want to die."_

"NO!" I screamed, making Alice and Jacob jump. "No! He can't!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I felt really bad for not updating, and this is my only chance to for the next few days, as I've not really been able to use the computer since Monday, so I'm giving you all a short update A longer, more important chapter awaits when I return from the beach. XD**

**And yet again, I will repeat myself: _DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LOVE JACOB BLACK_**

**I'm not a fan, once again, so any bias will be shown. No Jacob lovers' flamers, please.**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I watched Edward's beautiful topaz eyes, the pain of the world an infinity away. It was impossible to remember the depths of agony and despair I'd been through in his absense, though the ghosts remained. Especially the ghosts of my most recent torture, with Jacob Black's attempted kiss, caused me pain.

"Edward," I said, shuddering in horror of what I was about to tell him, and I feared his reaction. He lightly pressed kisses to my throat, and I had to focus to think through the fog that clouded my senses. "Edward," I pressed, somewhat more firmly.

"Mmm?" was all I got before he pressed one more kiss to my cheek and pulled away.

"I have to tell you something. But I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I could _never_ be angry with you, Bella," he told me.

"Don't make any promises yet," I asked him, knowing my fear was showing in my eyes. Edward moved closer, pulling me into his lap as he stroked my hair.

"What is it?"

"Umm, well... Before Alice told me about you going to the Volturi (**AN: Forgive my incorrect spelling of Volturi, if that's incorrect. Like I said, I'm at the beach, and sadly only have my copy of Twilight with me**)..." I trailed off, and turned my head to gaze into Edward's expectant eyes, basking while I could in the warmth of his love. He wouldn't love me after I told him. "Jacob Black was here." Edward's gorgeous topaz eyes darkened instantly to a darker ocher, but he said nothing waiting. He was so perfect, allowing me to explain when he could see I was nervous, not bringing up our disagreement over the werewolf. "And we had an argument. But then-" I swallowed. "Then he kissed me." Edward sat straighter and I could feel through the clothing that separated us his muscles tensing. He strained away from me, pushing me off his lap and turning me so he could see my face.

I wanted to cry at the expression of twisted agony on his face. He looked furious, but not at me. He was angry at himself, Jacob Black, sorrowful, depressed, afraid, and so many other inexplicable emotions I couldn't even identify. I could feel my eyes tearing up, the burning sensation I always felt whenever I tried to stop the crying, the salty taste as one dripped to the corner of my mouth..

"Do you love him?" he asked, and I shivered at the cold, unemotional tone in his voice. He was prepared, afraid of, and resigned to what he expected I would say. His was was blank, empty.

"_No!" _I yelped, a little too loudly. I looked at the door, afraid Charlie would awake and come to my room. Tears were coming in a full-on onslaught now, and Edward reached out with a cool thumb to wipe them gently away. "_No_," I empasized again. "I've never loved _anyone_ but you, nor will I ever. It was horrible, and I tried to pull away but I couldn't and the pain and I just-" I broke off, unable to continue any further as I sobed, burying my face in his shirt as I cried. He wrapped his careful arms around me hesitantly, and a noticable increase in my sobs occured at his fear of touching me, of loving me.

"You're so good!" I wailed, remembering that Charlie wouldn't likely come into my room to check on me, after all my months of terrified screaming. "How can you be so calm and good when I hate myself! You should hate me too." I didn't want him too, but I was just waiting for the words. How could he keep himself from yelling at me?

"Bella," he finally said, arms tightening around me. I leaned back to look into his face as I was sitting in his lap facing him. "I love you," he said. I sat there, stunned.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. You say it meant nothing, and that you love me. I could never be angry with you. You are too perfect. An angel. _You _are too good- for _me_. That you chose to be with me, that you chose to love me, stuns me in ways you cannot even imagine." I shook my head, thinking it impossible that he could feel such a way.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, why should I be? It's my fault. I left you, to Victoria, to those werewolves, to yourself... You deserve so much more than me. But I can but believe you when you say you love me. It's not your fault if he kissed you." I watched, enraptured by his face. Then he frowned, dragging me out of my gape. "What pain?" he asked.

I flushed. "The pain of you leaving me. But it was soo much worse." I couldn't describe it, and I was aware of his eyes on my face as I struggled for words. "It was like, a canyon of pain. I can't describe it accurately." Reluctantly, I added, "look into Alice's mind, or Jacob's, next time you see one of them. They saw my reaction." He watched me with such tenderness that I was lost in his gaze yet again until he bent forward and pressed his lips to mine intensely. I eagerly pressed forward, fisting my hands in his hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the second to last chapter. I'm pretty sure some of you don't even remember what this story was about, I haven't updated in so long. I don't have any decent excuse except that Eclipse upset me so much that I couldn't finish it. But, I still maintain that this is how it _should_ have happened.**

**So now here's the chapter. It takes place instead of the epilogue of New Moon, and Edward is out hunting.**

* * *

**Bella**

I paused when I parked my truck dejectedly outside my house. With Edward gone, I felt worried, concerned for his safety. And I worried for my sake too- I grew anxious when he was gone, and a small scar remained inside me from the rift caused by Edward leaving threatened to re-open every time he left.

"He'll be back tomorrow," I muttered to myself like a ritual, reminding myself not to panic.

"Bella." I heard my voice called from the trees and turned to see Jacob Black standing, partially shrouded, by a couple tall pines. His face was blank, and I felt pained to see him. Not only because seeing him reminded me of the horrible kiss that was so overwhelmingly painful I had to shake my head to clear it, but also because Jake was my friend, and his pain caused me pain. I could see through his mask of blankness straight to where his pain twisted his face into the expression that was so Sam-like it hurt me. "Can I talk to you?" he continued, and I hesitated before nodding. I stepped forward and into the woods after Jacob and followed him a short distance into the woods. Then I stopped as he did and turned to face me.

"What do you need," I asked in as gentle a tone as I could. I was still on edge from our kiss and from Edward's temporary absence.

"I just wanted to know if you really want this. I don't want you to be with him." Shaking my head, I tried not to get angry with Jacob.

"Jake, I _really_ love Edward. And I'm sorry, but I just can't live without him. I thought you'd understand that." I tried my hardest not to look into his eyes, where I knew that my words would likely hurt him.

"No, I don't," he responded angrily, and I looked up to see him quivering. Reaching out a hand, I said, "Jake, don't-" But he cut me off. "Do you think I can help it? You tell me not to be angry about the fact that you love a _leech_?" Neither of us mentioned that we both knew he was upset that I was in love with anyone at all besides him. The truth of why he'd kissed me hung in the air between us.

"I expect you to accept it. Some things can't be." His shaking increased.

"Some things _would_ have been! You know it, I know it! If things had been regular- if there were no vampires, no werewolves, you know we would have been together! It's obvious." I shook my head, uncertain.

"You can't say that. You _don't_ know that. And it doesn't matter anyway. Things _aren't_ that way. And there is no one in my heart except Edward. I love you Jacob, but I'm not in love with you. You're my best friend. Can't we just stay best friends?" Jacob's jaw tensed, and I sighed at the expression on his face.

"No. We can't," he said tersely. Then he took two steps toward me and made to grab my shoulders. I didn't know if he would, but I was afraid he would try to kiss me, which was unbearable.

"Don't!" I cried, but I immediately regretted my words. Suddenly a white figure snarled and lashed out at Jacob from in front of me.

"Edward!" I called. "Stop!" Jacob and Edward froze, Edward's chest heaving, and Jake on the verge of phasing. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You weren't going to be back till tomorrow," I said with confusion and gladness. I was glad he was back, though I wished he hadn't been here for Jacob's and my discussion. Edward turned to look at me, though his body still faced Jacob, muscles tense.

"I wasn't going to, but I wanted to hurry back to you." I smiled at that, not even able to feel the rift in my chest anymore. Then Edward turned to Jake.

"Leech," Jake hissed at Edward, and both ignored my protest at Jake's words. Jake, actually, ignored Edward's presence entirely after that one word, addressing me instead. "Bella, please," he pleaded, and I bit my lip at his suffering. "Come with me, _be_ with me." I looked into his dark eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Jake. But I can't. I love Edward." He was the only one for me.

"Then we can't be friends," Jake replied tersely, angrily. I looked up to protest, but Jake was gone.

I turned into Edward's chest and cried for my best friend.

-------------------

Two Days Later...

I sat up in bed, waking up with Edward's arms around me as usual. Sighing happily, I looked at Edward.

"Hey," I said softly. Edward looked at me with concern.

"Bella, I've been thinking. Are you sure you made the right choice? You were so upset the day he left." I shook my hand and ran a hand through his hair. I'd cried all night when Jacob had left us in the woods. He was my best friend; I had to mourn his loss. But despite my being upset, he was only my best friend, and I hadn't lied when I said I didn't love him more than as a close friend.

"No, Edward. Don't ask me that. Jacob was my best friend, but there is no way I could ever choose anyone over you. I'll miss him, but he was _just _a friend." Smiling, I said, "I love you. And only you." Edward smiled and kissed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, the last chapter will be coming. It's going to be mostly fluff, and I'm abandoning mentioning Jacob Black at all in the story, now that he's gone. The next chapter will likely feature the wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so first I'd like to say thanks for all my reviewers and reader! You were all very much appreciated. This is the last chapter, but I'd still like reveiws? Please??**

**Oh, and now I'd like to address all you people who are Jacob Black fans and decided to review about how much Edward or I suck. Quite personally, I think that you'd at least read the summary of a story, in which case you'd know that I asked you to not review or read if you would just trash the story or otherwise be offended. This is because A) your opinion is irrelevant at this point, considering it's not helpful unless in a chat room or in calm messages where you'd have a logical debate, if you want to call it that, and B) your review had little impact on me except to force me to write this irritatingly tedious paragraph. So please, cut the crap and try to refrain from reviewing negatively just because you hate Jacob Black. Use your reading skills and check out the summary ;D**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Bella

I awoke with a turning feeling in the pit of my stomach. The sensation was like my insides were rolling around so much I thought my stomach my implode, leaving me nauseous, and I couldn't remember the reason for this sickness. Then I remembered, of course. Today was the day Edward and I were to be married. Although I'd protested the marriage at first, I couldn't deny the excitement that mixed with the nervousness, nor the eager anticipation I felt for the minute we'd be announced with the last name Cullen. Both of us would have the same name; and then I'd be turned into a vampire.

I sat up and looked around expectantly, but was greeted with bitter disappointment. My empty room with the simple bookshelf, desk, and chair greeted me. No god-like vampire was there to hold me in his arms. I remembered with a huff that Alice had forbidden my fiancé to go anywhere near me until the wedding, claiming it was bad luck. At first my arguments against such an arrangement were just as ferocious as Edward's, bu t the idea of any more bad luck keeping us apart soon persuaded me that it was for the best... That didn't stop me from pouting as Alice entered my room and announced that she was here to take me out until it was time to get ready for the wedding. We spent the day out and she took me to a nice restaurant, where I could only stomach some of my lunch. I wasn't even aware of what I ate, but Alice had ordered for me, persuading me that I wanted her to order for me; it would be better for after the wedding dirty reasons, ask in a review and I'll respond, but I don't want to dirty my story up that much. And after that I pouted as she took me to the Cullen residence, where Edward had recently been kicked out off for the day. I pouted in the Porsche as well, but not for very long; it was difficult to be upset for long in Alice's presence.

Once we arrived at the impressive, beautiful house that could easily have passed for a mansion, Alice pulled me out of the car and carried me easily up to her bathroom, too impatient to wait for my human slowness. Not for long, I thought with relish. My satisfaction with myself ended when I saw the bathroom Alice pulled me into. I'd seen her go overboard with doing my make up or hair, like prom junior year, but that had been nothing compared to this. There were hair products, make up baskets, boxes, and bags, shampoos, slips, and more items I couldn't recognize. As soon as I was dragged into the spacious bathroom, Rosalie and Alice were waiting and shoved me into the shower, throwing a towel over the glass wall for me when I'd finished. Thankfully Alice had remembered strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and mild honeysuckle shower gel. I quickly washed and wrapped myself into a towel. Once I'd emerged, Alice pulled me mercilessly out of my towel, ignoring my modest protests, and Rosalie wrapped a robe around me after sticking my arms in the sleeves of the robe. It was all done very quickly and efficiently, despite me being whirled and pushed about roughly. Alice paused for a moment then, a scowl erupting over her delicate, sharp features, and the pixie whisked out of the room faster than my eyes could follow.

Rosalie snickered, but then we both realized we were alone with each other and an awkward silence came over us. Though Rosalie had explained to me why she hadn't wanted me to become a vampire and I'd kindly and understandingly, but firmly, rejected her pleas, and we'd seemed to come to a truce, it was a strange silence. She'd become reconciled with the idea of being stuck with me for eternity, but it was plain that she didn't approve of my decisions. I looked up at her and noticed that her face was already perfectly done with the right shade of lipstick, perfect mascara and eyeliner, et cetera.

"You look very nice, Rosalie," I complimented her. She smiled, only making me feel more like dirt.

"Thank you," she replied. "You'll look stunning when we're done with you." I didn't doubt Alice's and Rosalie's make-up applying abilities, but nothing they could do would ever make me compare to their flawlessness. It made me aware that today at the wedding I would be outshone easily, and the thought brought and unhappy blush to my cheeks.

"What is embarrassing you?" Alice asked as she returned, much happier.

"Nothing," I muttered before inquiring, "So, what was wrong a minute ago?" Alice frowned with anger at whatever had upset her before replying with a smoothed over face.

"Edward was prying." I blinked, shocked.

"How can you tell?" She laughed at my face, as did Rosalie.

"Easy Bella, I had a vision of Edward telling someone that he just wanted to check on you, and I saw him get read my mind." I blinked again.

"You can't tell when Edward's reading someone's mind," I stated with a curious expression. Alice smirked.

"Maybe not, but the vision made it clear. You forget, I'm looking out for Edward snooping around, so I saw it." I shrugged my robed shoulders and sat down as I was bade in the chair in the center of the counter facing away from the mirror, which extended over the entire wall above the counter, the sides of the mirror framed in a guided silver frame. I allowed Alice to pull my hair down from where I'd slung it up into a loose bun when I'd towel dried my hair in the shower. The waving locks fell down across my shoulders, and I cold feel water soaking through the robe slowly near my waist, where the droplets of water dripped off the ends of my hair and onto the fuzzy robe. Rosalie immediately set to drying my hair and I felt the heat of the drier on my roots and realized that Alice had, faster than I'd been able to follow, put a lotion... thing... in my hair to protect it from the heat. They brushed it out as they blew it dry and left it down for the moment. Tugging my short self out of the robe, they threw a creamy silver corset at me, satin or something, and I gasped.

"No way!" I said in refusal, trying vainly to push it back into Alice's crossed arms.

"Bella, if you want to get in to your wedding dress, you're going to where that. And trust me, you want to get into your wedding dress." The looked in her eyes was triumphant, and I squinted at her, frustrated, but of course put on the ridiculous article of clothing. If Alice thought I was going to be able to pull off sexy by wearing this, she could think again. It made me nervous about my dress. It may sound strange, but I'd been forbidden from seeing my dress until today.

The corset fit well over my curves, not really doing much in the mission of corset to thin the waist of the wearer. As I'd always been small around, the corset was tight enough to make me uncomfortable, but only because I wasn't used to the tighter shirts, usually leaning towards the looser tops. Actually, the corset was cut so low at the top, which made my breast push up, and had a low back, that I wasn't really sure why I was wearing it in the first place. Alice assured me that the corset was going to be better than a strapless bra.

Rosalie took over my skin, and as I needed no cover up, since I thankfully had ultra-clear skin, she merely put a little blush to put some color on to my face. "You're always so red already, I won't put much at all," she said with a teasing smile. Alice did my eyes, my vision watering as the eyeliner place around my lashes came unnaturally close to my corneas. The small girl practically bullied me into holding still as I winced away from the black stick. Mascara was easier, and I rolled my eyes when both girls praised my long, thick lashes. Some eye shadow and a few other matters were completed before I was released and dubbed perfect. They still wouldn't let me see myself though, and I was pulled into a closet next.

A gasp escaped me as I saw the dress hanging on a rod all by itself in the closet so massive my room could nearly fit in it.

The dress was long and silk satin- it was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that easily explained the need for the corset. I didn't know how to describe the bodice exactly. It was pleated, but there were elegant lines resulting from tiny folds that were barely visible that went across the torso of the dress. The further down on the dress the eye went, the more slanted the lines went in an asymmetrical drape until the dress shifted to a simple fall of fabric that slid out slightly, the change seamless and perfect. My feet would easily be covered, but Alice had made sure that it wasn't long enough that I would fall going down the aisle. I groaned at the thought- it would be just like me to fall on my face walking toward Edward. Link on my profile if this one doesn't work: /dressdetail.jsp?gid1&sfid50647&f It's Priscilla of Boston STYLE 4119

Alice and Rosalie made me change my underwear now into a piece of fabric that was scandalous, making me blush as I insisted they turn around while I changed. Afterward the two vampires exasperatingly pulled me into the gown, gently so that they didn't rip the fabric.

We returned to the bathroom after that so that the taller of the two could do my hair. She brushed it tangle free and then set a straightener to the strands, which seemed pointless to me as as soon as she'd finished with that she pulled a curling iron off the counter and made it so my hair fell in ringlets down my back, chocolate silk and shining due to the product they put in it.

"Now," Alice said with emphasis, "You can look at yourself." I turned around and was stunned at the person who stared at me from the mirror.

A light shade of sheer, pink lip gloss made the reflection's full lips appear soft and perfect. Her eyes were dark and exotic despite the fact that they were big and wide. Her cheekbones were high, the fact brought out by the slightly blush, and her hair was flawless. The dress was just as I'd seen it in the closet, but it was different on the girl in the mirror. The curves of the dress formed around her body naturally, and it seemed like the dress was made for her. The bride was beautiful.

I spoke of myself in that moment like I was someone else, because I seemed like someone else. I looked like me, but I had never been so beautiful, if I did say that myself.

"You're perfect," Rosalie proclaimed, and I smiled.

Edward

I paced around the ground at the wedding, pulling at the bow tie that seemed to be constricting tighter and tighter around my throat, not that I needed the breath. Jasper and Emmett sat in chairs and watched me as though my walking was making the grass permanently flat where I tread.

"Calm down Edward, you know Alice just called. The wedding is starting in half an hour, and they'll be here," Jasper reminded me. I scowled at my brother.

"And you aren't the same when you marry Alice?" I retorted.

Jasper merely smiled. "I've married Alice loads of times," he reminded me again. I was about to comment but he continued, saying, "Edward, Bella loves you. She'll be here soon." I sighed and collapsed into a chair to wait. I'd seen a million weddings, and the groom was always sweating like a pig in anxiety beforehand. Not that that could be me in any way, since I couldn't sweat, but if I'd been human, I new I'd have had to change my shirt three or four times by now.

Every minutes seemed like an eternity, but I leapt to my feet when Emmett, who'd left for a moment, burst back in and yelled that Bella was here. I grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"Does she look okay?" Emmett shrugged.

"Sorry, Edward, Rosalie wouldn't let me see her. She and Alice said you'd be more likely to try and read my mind." He seemed perplexed as to why, and I chuckled.

Bella

I took a deep breath, situating myself in front of the thin cloth wall that separated me from the rest of the people assembled outside on the chairs. On the other side of that wall, Edward was waiting. Charlie was on my right, holding my arm, and I patted his arm on mine awkwardly as I could see his eyes watering.

"Dad, it's okay," I reassured him. He nodded and as the procession progressed butterflied entered my stomach and I bit my lip.  
The wedding march soon began and I took a deep breath again as Charlie and I began to walk down the aisle. I could see everyone in my peripheral vision, but the only person in focus was the beautiful man standing, waiting for me.

The walk down the aisle seemed forever long. I was resisting the urge the entire time to break into an uncontrolled run toward Edward, and once my feet tripped, but my dad kept me straight and upright. Edward was staring at me the entire time I progressed down the aisle, bringing a brilliant red to my face. My heart hammered and I saw Edward smile when he heard the beating speed up to light-speed. He looked absolutely incredible. Never in my entire life had I ever seen anything to match his beauty. The angled planes of his face, the strong jawline, the straight nose, cheekbones, everything, they all were accentuated by the light, his pale skin positively glowing in contrast to the dark black of his tuxedo, which was of course without compare. Not a speck of dust, stain, or mark was on it, and his hands were clasped in front of him. The only part of him not completely done up for the wedding was his hair, which was still in it's casual disarray. The bronze color glinted in the sunlight as it bore down on us all. Alice had chosen this day specifically for the weather.

I nearly frowned when I saw Edward's eyes. They held some sort of relief, as though he'd been worried that I wouldn't be here. Why would I not be here? Edward was my love, and I wanted to be with him more than I wanted the whole world put together; I though I'd proved that. But he was still worried. I supposed it was the same as when I worried that he would leave. But then again, there was a great deal of difference between Edward and myself, who was easily leave-able. But I knew Edward loved me now, and after all we'd been through, I had utter faith and trust in him.

The vows passed by in a whirl, and I couldn't stop grinning as I said, "I do." The pastor pronounced us man and wife, and Edward lifted the thin veil that didn't do much veiling, over my head and I stared at him. He was mine. Edward Cullen was my husband, and I was going to be with him for eternity.

His arms slid around my waist as my hands simultaneously moved around his neck. Our lips touched in a gentle, gossamer kiss before Edward surprised me by suddenly pushing against my lips and making my bad arch backward and my hair leaved my back to hang ever so slightly farther back. We smiled against each other's lips and broke apart to the applause of the audience. I saw several faces that didn't look too pleased to be here, Mike and Tyler the most prominent.

Edward led me, in perfect bliss, back down the aisle, arm around my waist and walking so quickly he pulled me along, my feet practically jogging as we rushed out toward the reception, which was to be held in the same meadow.

Bella

After the reception, Edward and I said our farewells, which took quite a while. I inhaled deeply, knowing that this was the last time I'd see all the faces here. I spent as much time as I could which my parents, and I gave them each an extra hard hug before Edward and I walked toward the limo to take us to the beach in California. We waved farewell to the smiling crowd and got in. As soon as we were seated and the limo drove away, Edward and I was fast in each other's arms, lips moving against each other's slowly and in perfect sync.

I pulled away to breath and looked up at Edward. "I love you."

Edward his breathtaking, crooked grin at me. "And I love you. You are so amazingly beautiful, did you know that?" I flushed and Edward swooped to kiss my jaw line. I shuddered and turned to his lips caught mine, a small moan leaking out of my mouth but muted by Edward's mouth.

After tonight, which would be the best of my life, I would join Edward in eternity, but at that moment in time, it seemed surprisingly insignificant. Edward was here, and I was so completely happy in my love for him that just knew...

We were on our way to eternally and ever after.

* * *

**SOOOO incredibly corny, but hey, props to me? Who's never seen a wedding, and I don't know vows or anything, and I just wrote a chapter on it.**

Thanks for reading! This story is officially over, and note that Jacob Black wasn't even thought of here? I can only hope that Bella is this committed to Edward when it comes the time growls.

**Oh, and the italics weren't working for some reason, so I'm dreadfully sorry that wherever emphasis was necessary for full understanding or full effect, there is none, but I trust your intelligence to figure it out xD**

**Thanks sooooo much!**

**Love,**

**BellaDoesn'tDeserveEdward**


End file.
